One Shot: The Fury
The Fury is the fourth episode of Destiny Shard One Shots and the sixty-third episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary The Governments of Earth have had enough of Fury's outbursts, and plan to have him sent to the Moon. And he's furious about it... Featured Lineup: ''Green, Blue Plot ''Will goes and stands off to Sakura. She boasts “Ah, the breath taking-temper, here to save your friend? That won’t be happening.” Will responds “I hate the beast, the beast hate me, but you hurt our friends, ant that is unforgivable. Will morphs and attacks Sakura, only to lose, but he grabs one of her wristbands and snaps it. “This is how you kept us separate!” The two fuse, and become a full unit, They defefat Sakura. The 8 rangers stand, about to defeat her, but Hyperwoman takes the final strike, dying in her stead, Sakura curses the Rangers and grows Hyperwoman to zord size. They fight her back with the StarFleet Megazord, and finish her off with the EDF Ultrazord, once Ayumi and the others arrive. The Fury is not a measure to be trifled with. His power is unstable. Since this event, Will has tried to live with the Fury inside of him. He has secluded himself from the EDF again to live in the hills of Japan. However he is not at peace. He notices Fury beginning to crack his psyche. He tries to repress it but fails from time to time. Ryan, Will's teammate arrives from California. "Will! How you doing?" Ryan excitedly says "How the heck did you find me??" Will responds in confusion. The two catch up about what they've been doing for the last couple of months. Ryan has been more active in trying to reduce the effect of Superhero activities on the public, while Will has been working to heal the poor and sick in Japan. He has also been working on reversing the Fury phenomenon. As they catch up Ryan come to him straight. "All right Will, Imma have to come to you straight. It's not a coincidence I found you." Will is confused. "Explain." "How do I explain this... The governments, well, they've deemed you a, how do you say, a problem. And as you might know, they are not to kind." "You're saying they are coming for me, huh..." Will says with some anger in his voice. Apparently, the UN has deemed Fury to be a danger to the public. And Ryan gave them tech to use as part of his initiative to work with the governments of the world. Using his tech, they've constructed machines to send him to another planet. Ryan reveals that he came to hide Will and help him stay undercover from the governments. Before they can leave, the governments arrive. Lead by Stork, they attack the two, "Dr. Will Dillards. There is no escape! We Have you cornered. Surrender now, and we will not use violence!" "Will, were gonna have to do something about this" "Yeah, I figured." "TRANSFORM! EDF!" The two defeat the foot soldiers and escape. Three months later... Ryan has been hiding Will in his offshore estate. He is a lone, free to experiment on his condition, and more. For once he is truly happy. Will sits at the lab table, nearly coming to a break through, allowing him to control the Fury himself. But as he does so, he gets a transmission. "WILL! WILL! PLEASE PICK UP!" "What? No, no,no!" Will picks up, and it is Ryan. He says they found him, and are coming. "WILL YOU HAVE TO USE THE ESCAPE POD! NOW!" Will however, begins to get uneasy. His vision is hazy as he hears the bombs incoming from the enemies. Each bomb causes Will to becoming more and more uneasy. He stumbles over, thinking to himself "NOO I HAVE! TO GET! THE FORMULA!" But before he can, he collapses. The bombs destroy the building, around him. Seemingly killing him. The secret task force declares the job done. Ryan frantically tries to make contact. "WILL! CMON WILL! WHERE ARE YOU!" From the ashes, a green beast arises. Fury, has returned again. He mashes all the tanks, and machines, and soldiers. His rage cuts through the entire face of the estate. The horror of his power sends the task force running, but none can escape Fury's power. "RAHAHAAAAARAHHAARAAARRRR!" He screams, destroying the task force. But Fury does something strange. He enters one of the ships, and begins to configure it for space. "WILL! YOU SURVIVED!" Ryan says. He notices Fury charging for course in space. "Fury, no. Please don't! You'll die!" He says before Fury shuts him off. Fury does not want to be on this Earth. He leaves, closing his eyes. But as he does, a rainbow light captures him. His ship is gone from the radar. Where did Fury go? Debuts *None Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Incredible Hulk Vol 2 91, World War Hulk No. 1, Avengers: Age Of Ultron (2015) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Destiny Shard One Shots Category:Kamenrider2011